The Great Animated Movie Ride
The Great Animated Movie Ride is a Guided Dark Ride At Universal Studios Williamsburg,Universal Studios Sacramento And Universal Studios Lake George It opened on June 27th, 1995 at Universal Studios Williamsburg. TBA, 1997 at Universal Studios Sacramento, and June 4, 2004. With Universal Studios Lake George. It's a parody/spoof of a Disney attraction The Great Movie Ride, but solely focused on the most positive-reviewed animated films made by various animation studios worldwide. The attraction is suitable for all ages. However, some scenes in the attraction (including the The Land Before Time, TBA scenes) could be too scary for some children. The attraction employs the use of Audio-Animatronic figures, pyrotechnics, special effects, and projections to recreate iconic scenes from Animated films. Besides Universal, the Ride also contains scene from other studios like MGM, Warner Bros, 20th Century Fox, and Paramount. The Attraction is sponsored by Coca-Cola. Tagline a spectacular journey Into the best animated films! Films featured in the attraction Ride (Films have to be Before 1995) *The Land Before Time (1988) (contains scary scene due to a Sharp-tooth attack scene) *Fritz The Cat (1972) (gangster stop scene) *All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) (Singing in The Rain) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) (vehicle stop scene where the gangster/cowboy is mysterious murdered by a TBA. The tour guide returns and the vehicle heads to the next movie) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) (alternate cowboy stop scene) *TBA (parody of Footlight Parade scene) *TBA. (parody of Chim-Chim-Chree) Finale Montage (1995 Version) * TBA. Finale Montage (2015 Version) * Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (Holiday version) * Madagascar Movies * The Land Before Time (Films 1-14) * The Peanuts Movie * Space Jam * The Lego Movie * Surf's Up * The Simpsons Movie * The Spongebob SquarePants Movie & Sponge Out of Water * Barnyard * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Over the Hedge * Bee Movie * Kung Fu Panda 1 & 2 Exterior The exterior is a replica of the Chinese Theater at Hollywood, California. TBA. Queue The line winds through a recreation of the Chinese Theatre lobby past glass display cases containing actual costumes, props, and set pieces from various films. The lobby also features digital posters of various Animated Films The line then takes guests into a small pre-show theater where Universal, Paramount, 20th Century Fox, MGM, And Warner Bros Animated Movies The host Tour Guide The Attraction Don Bluth provides insight and commentary about various Animated Movies and film genres—such as musicals, adventure, science-fiction, westerns, romance, and Comedy films— including those films that are featured within the ride. The queue line ends at a pair of automatic doors at the front of the theater that leads into a 1930s era Hollywood soundstage where guests are loaded onto waiting ride vehicles. Ride As guests reached the end of the queue, they entered a 1930s-era Hollywood sound stage where they were loaded by cast members into one of two pairs of open, theater-style seating ride vehicles. The ride vehicles utilized a "traveling theater"-style automated guided vehicle ride system similar to The Land Before Time Energy Adventure attraction. However, here the ride vehicles were much smaller in size, were grouped together in pairs of two, and featured an open cab in the first row of the front vehicle for a live tour guide to stand, provide narration, and operate the ride vehicle. Earlier and later in the day, only the second pair of ride vehicles (#2B) were used as the first pair of ride vehicles (#1A) were only used during the busier times of day.The film set within the soundstage featured a large neon theater marquee and a cyclorama of the 1930s-era Hollywood Hills complete with the original Hollywood-land Sign. As the ride began, "Hooray for Hollywood" played overhead as the vehicles' tour guide welcomed guests and introduced Don Bluth, who informed them (via onboard narration) that they would be taken through scenes from different Animated Films As the tour guide welcomes guests to their Animated Movie Tour As after guests boarding The Animation Tram, Passengers begin their Journey Through Animated Movies on the first room in the film, TBA, which parodies the foot-light parade. Next, the vehicles go to All Dogs Go To Heaven, where Charlie is seen Singing in The Rain, next, the vehicles go through TBA. the vehicles head into a dark alleyway, where Fritz The Cat takes place. TBA. Trivia * The Sharp-tooth is the most advanced animatronic in the attraction. * TBA. Gallery TBA. We need images 1995 Poster 2015 Poster Category:Fanon Category:Attractions Category:Universal Studios Williamsburg Category:Universal Studios Sacramento Category:Dark Rides Category:Scary Rides Category:Trackless Category:Rides with Animatronics Category:Censored Attractions